Fatal Attractions
by brooklyn10
Summary: Loki goes to hogwarts he meets a girl and falls in love with her, YET harry And draco both yearn for her as well i swear i shall leve you luaghing your rib cages out...read to find out i promise you won't be dissapointed
1. Chapter 1

AN: Luna Belle Chryos is not luna luvegud so don't confuse them. If you read my story and like it plz plz plz leave a comment and if you have any ideas or request please let me know. Oh and don't forget to check out my other story called immortals it's a Leo Valdez Romantic Fanfic I promise you won't regret it

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My name is Luna Belle Chryos. I am the goddezz of Magic and wat not. I go to Hogwarts school of whicthcraft and Wizidary. I'm in my fourth year. I have dark hair with blue ombre in it and olive toned skin (lolz idk why people say "I have olive skin" their skin isn't green or anything. Its light brown) my eyes are black. So black that you can't even see the pupils.

It was the first day back at school, joyz. People were lining up along the fricking rainbow bridge into the Bifrost. They were carrying their suit cases and pets and stuff. I don't have any pets or anything because I hate animals, especially cats. I think all cats should die. And I don't get why someone would want a frog either, their gross x_x.

Anyway so I was standing in line waiting to go through the Bifrost when a hand taps my shoulder.

"Exxcuse me, I was wondering whether you could tell me how to go through that" asked a handsome boy that I had never seen before.

"You walk straight at it thinking about the place you want to go, Hogwarts right?" I asked him

"Yes. My name is Loki. I'm new here" he said in a sultry voice. So he is Loki Luafeyson, Son of Odin. I've never met a royal before.

"oh, I thought you looked new. I'm Luna" I said

"Nice to meet you" he said. I watched in awe as he took my hand gently and pressed is lips to it.

"um thanks" I replied stupidly. He then gave me an amused smile.

"I think we're going in now" he said

I picked my stuff up and stepped into the portal entrance door thingy. It was really windy inside but when we landed in Hogwarts it all stopped. Riding the Bifreezer is really weird. At first you feel like you're being torn apart and then you get this overwhelming feelin of pleasure.

At Hogwarts it was really sunny. I hated the sun. I walked into the castle with Loki and I saw Harry and Draco standing in the Gryffindor common room. OHMYFUCKINGGOSH. I have such a serious crush on both of them and wat didn't help was the fact that I fucked them both last year but they don't know that about each other.(And I still like both of them if that wasn't clear). When they saw me they both came running and hugged me. Loki stood awkwardly next to me.

"Hey Luna are you gonna join us in the astronomy tower tonight, we're having a back to school party" said Draco.

"Yeah of course, can Loki come?" I asked him gesturing to Loki

"Ya sure. But I hope he doesn't mind if things get to intense if you know what I mean" said harry with a slllyy smile

"I don't mind" said Loki with a glean in his eyez

…...

Pleaze tell me if it was any good and if I should carry on with


	2. Chapter 2

AN: You guyz you are so infuriating yu know that here I am writing my ass of and then you don't even like comment or anything but I ain't gonna beg you cuz I'm writing this for me. All of you peoples just happen to want to read it idk why you would want to… Any way heresda next chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I said goodbye to Harry, Draco And Loki. Loki walked back to the slytherin dorms with Draco (cuz loki's in slytherin duhh) I went up to the girls dorm and then into my room. I shared a room with Hermione, Cho, Ginny and Luna Lovegood aka the fake Luna. Her names not actually Luna, it's Judith (OHMYGOD didyou see what I did there. All the TMI fans will get it, if you are a real tmi fangirl/boy, if fanboys actually exist which I highly doubt) I unpacked my suitcase and we all went down to the great hall for dinner.

I sat in between Loki and Ginny. OMFG loki was sitting so close to me. I could feel one of his sexy thighs pressed up against mine and I could smell his manly musk(anyone even kmow why its called musk?). Dumblydore stood up to give his annual welcome back speech and we all sang tha school song.

All of went back to our dorms and I changed my clothes for the party. I put on highwaisted black skinny jeans with studs down the side and a grey tank top and purple pumps. I reapplied my black eyeliner (I never go anywhere without any on) and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

When we got up to the astronomy tower all of da boys were already there. We eventually decided to play 7 minutes in heaven. George weasley passed arouond a hat. I plunged my hand into it and pulled out one of the pieces of paper. I opened it and it said Ron. Oh shit I thought to myself. Ron had got to be the biggest perv at the school. He has a gurrrlfriend (Hermione aka mary sue) but that doesn't stop him from screwing every other girl he sees.

"okay into the closet you two" said Draco with a horrible smirk on his face.(Don't ask me y there's a closet in the astroonamy tower) I sadly went into the closet with Ron. "so what'd you want to do" he says leaning closer to me than I would like.

"we could talk" I say.

"Or we could do this" he says. He grabs my hands and pins them above me and kisses me roughly. I tried to disapparate out but for some reason I couldn't. he seemed to sense this so he said

"We had loki put a spell on tha closet YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE". While he said this a gave a loud scream. And it wasn't just any scream it was the one my mother taught me incase someone tried to rape, murder, touche me in my special place or steal my food. All of a sudden there was a flash of green light and I wasn't in the closet anymore and Ron wasn't there anymore. "OHMYGODS thank you so much Loki. What would I have done without you" I said

"No I am the one who trapped you in there it is all my fault "he said with sad face.

"that's okay im fine now" I said. I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek which received glares from both draco and harry.

…

Okay yeah I know this chapter kinda sucked. I'm sick okay get of my case. I need ideas desperately and I cann only acquire them by your comments BUT NO FLAMES PEOPLEESSS. Okay?


	3. ohmygodlygosh

AM: Okay firstly Xivitai Luna is not a figgin mary sue slut and I shall carry on with my beautiful fanfiction because one day I will become a famous writer and I wil laf at all of yall mwahahaahaha(btw your name reminds me of provita). Oh and trollziepie, don't be so confuuzed. Your seeing a fanfic. Its like in plain englash. And must you type in capital lettterz. Is your caps lock button brokked or sumthing?

The haters gonna hate hate hate but I'm just gonna shake it of shake it of ah ah – jokes I don't even like taylor swift

The next day I woke up in the hufflypuff common room. "How the flujck did I get here?" I said aloud. I turn around to gaze upon my new surroundings and I noticed cedric sitting in the corner by the fire.

"I'm sorry luna" he said lookinglike a constipated hamster

"how did I get herer" I demanded?

"I dragged you out of the girls dorm"he said

"Why" I asked him

"because I love yooouuuuuu!" he said as he bursts in to teeers "I saw you late last night with loki. I didn't know where you were cuming from but I could just imagine what you were doing with each other"

"CEDRIC NO ITS WAT U THINK (THAT WAS ESPECIALLY FOR U TROLLZIEPIE)" I SCREAMED

"well whatever it was I know that you could never love a person like me" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I'm… I'm a " he stuttererddd

"a what?" I say

"I'm a fairy okkay" he shaouted

I gave cedric a messed up look then I left the room

Oh shit I was gonna be late for my first period (hahaha did you get it). Oh well. I strolled into drama at least half an hour late. Professor Mccheeseburger (its French you say Mc shesbirgar) was handing out the scripts for the next school play which was romano and judy. I honeslt didn't give a fuck about drama but I loved it any way because how else was one meant to be famous?

Today we were auditioning. Harry was first to audition for romano. I was about to get up to audition with him for the part of judy when that bitch Cho Chang stood up before me. As the scene carried on they were getting closer the kissing scene. Cho flung herself onto harry and kissed him passionately. Her hands kept movin downward and when they reached the his waistband of his jeans Hermioninny got up and tackled cho.

"How dare you kiss harry potter like that. HE IS MINE NOT YOURS" she yelled spitting her spit everywhere. "the only person who is aloud to kiss him is me and Luna you biatch".

We both share Harry I guesse. He's like our fuckbudy

"GIRLS, calm your tits" said professor McCheesburger in his sexy French accent

Then Cho ran away crying her eyes out.

""okay can we have another judy?" said Prof mccheesburgz

I got up and stood next to harry. We started our dialog and then we got the kiss scene and I got all exciteable.

Harry was completely oblivios to how god damn hot he is. He looked at me nervously and gave me a shy smile. It was just a kiss I mean we've done a lot worse together if you know what I mean. I leaned in and planted my lips on his (lolz idk y peoplez say planted it sounds so weird) I stuck my tongue playfully in mouth and immediately I felt his jeans tighten. Oh great I thought. I cannot even begin to fathom what was going through his mind but out of know where he just skweezes my breast!

I ggasp and I tear my lips away from his.

I cant believe he did that infrongt of the entyyreee class. I was so embarrassed I stormed rright out of class.

In the hallway I crashed right into someone. It was…Loki!

"hey luna" he said with a sly grin

"Loki what are you doing don't you have a class now?" I ask him

"I'm cutting, u wanna come with me" he said with a naughty smile

"okay" I said

So at least 67 peopleez have read my story but only 2 commentated. What s uo wid that no flames either why you gotta hate? And I know that you actually love my story, don't even deni it

Love fromm Brooklyn xozoxo


End file.
